Selene
'Selene '''is a Naiad (Water Nympth) that has fallen in love with Percy Jackson. She has heard many stories about him throughout the seas, and over time has developed an asmiration based love for him. The Naiad is known to be very attractive enough to actually intice mermen to wits end in order to do her bidding. She has never been capable of using force to win over Percy's affections. Character Overview History During the time period of the Last Olympian, Selene was running messages across the seas to other gods in hopes of having them aid the efforts of the Olympians. The presumed gods in question would be the border gods that lived in both Greece and Rome such as; Hercules, although her task led her to an unexpected fishermen who she used her seductive seirin calling in order to lure him to his death, and later feed upon him. Selene was later present in Atlantis after the redecorations and was present to help with planning the next legion based attacks with the guards of Atlantis. Although Selene was never mentioned in the story from Percy, she has learned about him throughout his five years of notice. She also was happy to hear from the Naiad in the St Louis river that she had met the famous Percy Jackson. Selene might also be considered a bit of a passionate stalker, due to her vast knowledge about everything Percy, even Poseidon worries she might try to keep him for herself. Appearance Selene is shown to be very beautiful. In her humane appearance she is shown to have Sea Blue eyes and long brown hair, accompanied with a slim body and a seductive glare in her eyes. She is always shown sporting a black tanktop and shorts. She is known to be beautiful to the point that even Aphrodite questions this one. In her Naiad form she is shown to retain Sea Green eyes and long black hair. Her teeth become more jagged and more carnivorious although she still retains a beautiful look to her appearance, she also becomes vapor like whenever needed, as she can become just the spirit of the waters she traveles through. Selene is also known to be very cautious in her long distance travels. Personality Selene could be a bit of an obsessionist, being capable of holding on to ideas or her own passions too long before becoming obsessed. She has liked the idea of another child of Poseidon being alive ever since the Sea of Monsters, which means that she has liked percy for longer than three years tops. Selene is also very calm and relaxed whenever she isn't thinking about Percy. She can also be intruding and very carnivorus if she is hungery being capable of feeding upon anything, even her own kind. She will kill a fishermen is she deems it right and nessisary. Powers *Being a Naiad she can breathe in water. *Being a Naiad she has keen sense of direction in water and under ground aswell. *She can use the water as a mere weapon and any other type of appliance. *She can intise men with her seirin calls using this to also kill of men. *She can boil the water of the seas to extremely hot temparatures if mad. *She can communicate with all animals that are minons of Poseidon, including Horses. *She also seems to have the ability to freeze things if needed to, but this is something that takes energy way from her. Relationships Percy Jackson ~Percy Jackson in a dream of her's, what he would say when they meet. Selene seems to have become overly obssessed with him. Ever since he was thirteen she has found Percy interesting and seeks to become his wife. She is hoping to meet her one and true love in order to make sure that he is her's. Although she has never meet Percy she has pictured what he would look like thousands of times and seems to think they would get along. This is the creepiest thing that one has ever done. She also had a picture made for her, by Triton, although he wondered why she wanted him shirtless with muscles. She keeps it up in her room and sleeps underneath it, hoping that one day he would come for her. Triton ~Triton getting angery at Selene for bringing up Percy Jackson. Selene had a crush on him before Percy, due to his ranking and she hoped that he had felt the same way although it was one sided, Triton saw her more like a friend and the two have become good friends. He also at times gets angery when she mentions Percy, due to the fact that he already has Poseidon blabbing on and on about him. Trivia *Before having a crush on percy, she had a crush on Triton, the son of Poseidon and heir to the throne. Hence the reason why he adressed himself as "Your son and Heir!" when meeting Pecy in the Last Olympian. *Selene is the name of Moon Goddess who had faded long ago. *Selene seems to be overly obsessed with Percy, but has never heard of him having a girlfriend. This might be due to the fact that Gods wouldn't notice a romantic relationship if it dropped down right in front of their feet. ''That must explain why Athena didn't stop them before, I mean two months before poof! *Selene was born in the same year that Percy was. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Naiad Category:Character Page